In the automobile field, the term hatch designates a mobile bodywork panel, glazed or unglazed, enabling access to the interior of the passenger compartment, the engine compartment or the trunk of the vehicle.
Generally speaking, there is a plurality of hatch families, namely:                “hinged door” type hatches that are the most widely used in the automobile industry, one side of these hatches pivoting about a substantially horizontal or vertical axis between a closed position and an open position;        “sliding” type hatches that slide in a substantially vertical plane between a closed position and an open position;        “vertical” type hatches that pivot in a substantially vertical plane about a substantially horizontal axis more or less perpendicular to the plane of the hatches between a closed position and an open position; and        “gull-wing” type hatches that pivot about a substantially horizontal axis between a closed position and an open position.        
Each of these types of hatches undoubtedly has advantages, in particular an original design and an esthetically attractive maneuvering kinematic for “gull-wing” and “vertical” type hatches, but also disadvantages, in particular in the case of opening a door in a garage or in a parking lot with all hatches that pivot, which disadvantage can be minimal in the case of low vehicles or small hatches but restrict access to the interior of the vehicles.